Music Box
by azntroublemakerr
Summary: [One Shot]Ino's parents went to Tea Village without her what will she do for fun? X Events that happen X Temari gives a visit to Konoha, It's Ino's birthday what will Shikamaru give her? Shika X Ino [One Shot]I suck at summaries!


**Music Box**

**By: azntroublemakerr**

**X FLASHBACK X**

Ino was walking around Konoha with nothing to do. "If I knew

Mom and dad were going to Tea Village I would have gone with them!"

She continued to walk around Konoha until she saw a familiar face.

"Shikamaru?" asked Ino. "Wonder what he's doing?" thought Ino.

"**Yeah why don't you go talk to your boyfriend over there?"**

**Said Inner Ino.** "Yeah, maybe I…. wait Shikamaru isn't my

boyfriend!" protested Ino. **"Yeah I know! Oh look Temari!"**

"Where?" growled Ino. **"Hahahaha got you! Do I sense**

**jealousy?" **"NO! Why would I be jealous of Temari?" **"Because you**

**know Shikamaru likes Temari!"** "NO he doesn't!" **"Fine just get**

**your butt over there and talk to him! Or are you chicken?"**

"No way I'm not chicken!" Ino said as she walked over to Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shika what are you doing?" **"Oh man looks like the peace is**

**gone now! Troublesome Ino!" said the Inner Shikamaru.**

"I know!" **"but you do know that you do like her!" **"Yeah maybe...

Wait! Ino's just my friend!" **"Yeah but you don't see her in that**

**way!" **"Hey SHIKAMARU you could at least answer!" Ino said. "I'm

watching the clouds!" he said. "Why? The clouds aren't that

interesting! Why do you even like clouds anyways?" questioned Ino.

"Well you like flowers don't you?" he asked. "Uh… yeah… so?"

"The clouds send rain to the flowers so they could grow! And I find

Clouds very interesting you can see any type of shape with them!"

"OH! That's why you like clouds so much!" she said. "Yup!"

"Come on Ino sit here; you can see clouds here with me!" Shika said.

Ino blushed a little when he said "with me!" "What does that cloud

Look like?" he said. "A flower!" she answered. "How about that one?"

"Hm… a bird!" "Doesn't that one look a lot like ice cream?" he said.

"Hahahaha yeah it does!" They spent the whole day watching clouds

Until it was time to go home! "Thanks for the great day!" Ino said.

"Yeah sure no problem!" he said while blushing.

The same thing happens each year; Ino's parents go to

Tea Village without Ino. As she stuck in Konoha doing nothing.

**X FLASHBACK X**

Today's Ino's 20th birthday; unfortunately her parents again went to

Tea Village without her (**Me:** Wow what bad parents)! She was going

Back to the spot where she and Shikamaru used to watch clouds at.

"Hey Shikamaru there's a question I want to ask you!" said Ino.

"What?" he replied. "Doyoulikesomeone?" she said in one breath.

"What say it slower…" "Did she just say do you like someone?"

"**Yeah I do Ino that person is you!" said Inner Shika.**

"Ahhh! No way I'm not going to say that!" he thought to himself.

"**Okay take deep breaths Ino!" **"Ino said to herself. "Do…" "Do…?"

he repeated. "Do… you…?" "Do… I…" "Do… you… like…?" "Do… I like?" Ino was

About to say "Someone" until (gasp dun dun dun dun!) Temari

Showed up! "Temari?" "Do I like Temari?" **"Yeah she's pretty**

**Cool!" **"NO WAY!" he thought while in real life he was shaking his

Head like crazy. "What was that **INO**?" said Temari. **X Silence X**.

"Let me ask again **INO** what was that?" "Uhhm…" Ino's mind went

Blank, she didn't like Temari one bit. "She said "Shikamaru do you

Like Temari?" Shika answered to her boldly. "And you said?"

"**No!** I do not like Temari!" he said. "What?" Temari said.

"I know you like me!" said Temari. **"Oh great now look**

**What happened Temari's all pissed at me now!"** thought

Shikamaru. "**INO!"** Temari screamed. "It's because of you that

Shikamaru doesn't like me! What did you tell him about me?"

Temari demanded. "N-n-nothing!" Ino stuttered. Temari looks

Evilly at Ino. **"Man now what's gonna happen?" Ino thought.**

Temari slashed her fan at Ino, as a huge wind carried her towards a

Tree! **X SLAM X ! **Was the noise you could hear, as Ino slammed

Against the tree. **X SWISH X !** Temari goes as she blew the wind

Towards Ino's direction. **"IT SEEMS LIKE THE END OF ME!**

**NICE KNOWING YOU INO!" said her Innerself to Ino. **Ino closes

Her eyes knowing she would get hit by a strong wind. For some

Strange reason the wind never came! Instead you could see

Shikamaru get cut and bruised. "WHY…." Ino said. "WHY DID YOU

BLOCK THE WIND?" screamed Ino. "Because… I **LOVE **you!" he said

As he fainted off. **"NOOOO!"** Ino Screamed. She knew she was

Over reacting there was no way; no way Shikamaru could die of that

wind! Ino suddenly puts on a scary face, and looks toward Temari.

"Ahh… why did you hurt him?" questioned Ino. **X NO REPLY X.**

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear! Why did you hurt him?" she

Asked again. "I wasn't aiming for him, he just got in the way so I had

To hit him!" replied Temari. Ino goes up to Temari, and tries to kick

Her. Temari thought fast and blocked Ino's attack with her fan.

"**X PUNCH, KICK, SLAP, SHINK, SCREAMS X!"** were heard while

They were fighting. Ino and Temari knew it was almost the end; they

Both were losing their chakra very quickly. Suddenly you can hear

Someone scream, **"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"** **"Wha…"** you can

Hear Temari scream, as the mysterious shadow came out! "Who could

Have done that?" thought Ino. "The only person who could do that

is…" **"SHIKAMARU!"** screamed Ino. "Okay Ino do **Mind Control**

**Jutsu!**" "What?" "JUST DO IT!" "Okay fine!" "**Mind Control!**"

Said Ino. "Temari go back to Suna now!" said Ino. Temari

Being under Ino's Mind Control starts walking towards Konoha's gates.

**(A.N. Ino's Mind Control Jutsu makes the person she hit be in**

**Her control. This Jutsu does not appear in Naruto I made it up!**

**Maybe the name does appear, but I changed it up a little bit!)**

"Wow that was close!" said Shikamaru. "Yeah it was how did you

Wake up I thought you were hit quite badly!" questioned Ino. "I don't

Know I just did!" he said. "So… Ino… would… you want… to… be …my…"

"Yeah sure I would be your girlfriend!" Ino answered being happy!

THAT WAS ONE OF INO'S BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT!

**X END FLASHBACK X**

**X FLASHBACK X**

"Happy Birthday Ino!" said Shikamaru. "What today's my

Birthday?" she replied. "Yup, What kind of person forgets their own

Birthday?" he asked. Ino was just about to slap him, but he puts a

Present on her lap. It was some kind of box wrapped in a baby blue

Wrapping paper. **X Rip, rip, tear! X **"Wow thanks for the box!" she

Said disappointingly. "Are you stupid or something? Open the box!"

He yelled. X Ino opens the box X.

**X "Our Story" by: Tension plays X**

"Wow thanks for the music box!" said Ino. "What's this she said as she

Saw a photo of them when they were younger looking at the clouds.

"WOW I didn't know you had a picture of that!" she said. "Yeah you

Would be surprised of all the pictures I have… never mind!" he said.

"Hey look Shikamaru something bumpy is under this picture!" Ino

Said as she lifts up the photo. "Wha…" Ino starts crying as she said

"**Yes!"**

**Ino opens the music box once more as "Our Story" By:**

**Tension play again. Now Ino is married to Shikamaru. The**

"**Bumpy Thing" Ino said turned out to be an arrangement ring.**

**(A.N. Thinking about making a sequel for this story!)**

**FIN.**


End file.
